A Farewell Never Returned
by Amel Riddle
Summary: Ok, it's a SMALL crossover... I stuck one Ronin and one Outlaw Star, and some DBZ but that's to be expected with me, right? Ok, this is really sweet and cute. Don't say anything about the really sucky 1st person, I hate 1st person...


By Starr Winner  
  
As Quatre sat in silence, staring blankly at the wall, thinking, a knock at the door made him jump. He quickly stood to answer, only to find Heero, Duo, and Wufei standing on the step. As he went to sit down again, Triton called him from the kitchen of the house they shared.  
  
"Quatre, I think this phone call is important," he yelled as Quatre walked into the kitchen. He hadn't said much in the last few days, and today was no different.  
Taking the phone from Triton and answering it with quiet yes's and no's, he finally finished the conversation with, "I'll be right there to get her, sir." He hung up the phone again and walked out of the room with mixed expressions on his face. He looked tired and mad at the same time.  
  
"I am very sorry, guys, but I must go pick my sister up from the airport. If I do not, I will be sent back to London and put in jail." With that he smiled sarcastically and went to pick me up.  
  
As Quatre pulled up to the airport, he sighed. There, waiting for him, waving like the baka I am, was…me, one of his two little sisters. I wore tight, black, short, leather shorts, white gloves, and a long-sleeved, black, silk shirt with an airbrushed snake on the back. My hair was longer than he remembered, I had it braided tightly down my back and tied it around my waist, twice. My knee-high boots met the end of my braid. I held a briefcase in my free hand. From the waiting car, Quatre could see the knife sheath sticking out of my boot.   
  
*They let her keep that?* He asked himself as I walked up to the car. I quickly got in, put my things in, and Quatre drove off. *A lot about her has changed.* he thought as he glanced over at me. *That boot camp must have done some damage.* I even sat more ridged then before. He tried to remember the last time he had seen me. As they drove up the drive-way, Triton was waiting outside for him. Quatre noticed as I got out of the car, that my boots, even though they were steel toed, made no sound on the pavement. I walked to the back of the car and lifted a duffel bag, briefcase, suitcase, and a lyre case out of the trunk. As Triton moved to help me, I looked him straight in the eyes. Quatre was still staring at me from the driver's door. Triton took my suitcase and followed Quatre to the door.  
  
Inside, Quatre told me just to drop my things there and he would bring them to my room. At that moment, he remembered my eyes, midnight blue with golden "stars", that's where I got my name from. He also noticed that I had not said anything to him. He stepped into the next room, the living room, only to find Duo, Heero, and Wufei watching television. As the door closed behind them, Heero turned the television off. They turned to look at Quatre, all three standing at the same time. Heero moved his hand to his gun. Noticing this movement, I unzipped my duffel bag, which was still on my shoulder, and left my hand hanging inside.  
  
"This is my little sister, Starr." Quatre told them. I gave a slight bow of my head. I could feel my heart beating almost out of my chest. Heero dropped his hand. Also, noticing this movement, I did the same. As Heero held out his hand, Quatre noticed a small glint of fear in my eyes. I took his hand carefully, allowing him to shake it. Wufei did the same, no words passed.  
  
When Duo stepped up, Quatre heard Duo talking quietly to me, "Glad to met you, miss." I had my hand out to shake his, but he bent, carefully kissing my hand. A small hint of pleasure shone in my eyes.  
  
Finally, I spoke with a strong Australian accent and a voice lower than Triton's, "It's a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sure I will fit in here very well." A small smile crossed my lips. As I bent to pick up my things, a small pocketknife-sized rod fell out of my open duffel bag. I snatched it up, jammed it into my bag, and yanked it closed.   
  
I didn't turn my gaze as I spoke to Quatre. "I hope I am not making your life miserable right now." I smiled at him for the first time in years. He looked me straight in the eyes, noticing that one eye had changed and was fully golden.  
  
"You are doing nothing of the sort. I care for you more than anything. You're my little sister, and it is my responsibility to take care of you, which, I guess, you don't really need anymore." He answered me with a soothing voice. He saw that kindness in my eyes that he remembered so well.  
  
That night, Quatre woke up with a feeling that something was wrong. He quickly got up and walked to my room. The French doors were open and he could see my silhouette on the balcony. He quickly walked over to me and put his hand, gently, on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him, then quickly turned back to the stars.  
  
"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight? Much better than in London." I asked him softly.  
  
"Much more beautiful then they usually are. Did you know that most of them are burnt out by now?" He answered, feeling his face burn from embarrassment. I looked over at him beside me with a small smile, then back to the sky. *Why am I talking about old science classes now?* he thought as he looked over at me. I was fully dressed in my shorts, a military shirt, and a black cape. I even had my boots on. My hair was tucked into a double ponytail, still flowing to my heels. My eyes gleamed like the stars themselves. I searched the sky, searching out the stars I knew. When ever I found one, my lips moved as if to say the name.  
  
"What's wrong?" he finally asked me. I looked over at him, a glint of sadness in my eyes. My eyes showed my emotions, like Heero, more than my face. My face was hard, with an expression of thought.  
  
"I don't feel as if I fit in as I had hoped. There's just…I don't know…something missing. I know it may sound dumb, but still…." My voice trailed off, as if I could not place the word. "You should go back to sleep. I'm fine on my own." With that, I stared back at the stars. Quatre gave me a quick hug and shuffled off to his room.  
When he was gone, I fingered the rod that had fallen earlier. It had a star with the symbol of strength on it. I took the other one out of my pocket. It had a star as well, but this one had the symbol for ki, energy, on it. I hoped I would not have to use them, but the vampires had been using me for bait, to find their next victim. *I wish I could tell Quatre about all this.*  
  
The scent of bacon and pancakes roused me from my sleep. I had fallen asleep in the desk chair, while folding my black shirt. I quickly got up, dressed, and went down for breakfast. As Quatre stood at the stove, spatula in one hand, a pan in the other, Duo waited at the table. He did not hear me come up next to him, but felt my hand touch his shoulder in a friendly-good morning squeeze, my gloved hand gentle with his shoulder. As he looked up at me, he noticed that I wore a military-like uniform. I smiled at him, and took my seat at the table. My hair was in a braided bun and the end was pulled through to go down to my knees. My bangs were cut to my chin and circled my face.  
  
I found myself staring at Duo, as if I were falling in love with him. *What am I doing?* I would ask myself every-time I went back to staring at my hands, *Am I crazy? I'm not supposed to fall in love after only knowing him one day. It's unheard of, preposterous, insane, yet, it's true.*  
  
That night, the other boys were there. Triton had brought his sister home, but I was not to be seen. I had locked myself in my room that night, prepared for an attack on the house I stood in.  
  
"Starr," Quatre called to me from outside the door, "don't you want to meet Triton's sister?"  
  
"I'll be down in a minute." I answered, tucking the rods I held into the inner pocket in my cape. Triton had just introduced her to the guys when I appeared around the corner.  
  
"Lucky?" I asked, my voice raised in surprise. Noticing her friend, Lucky ran to talk like we had years before. "I haven't seen you in years."  
  
"How did you get this lucky?" Lucky asked, accidentally flipping her hair that was almost as long as mine. I took a glance at the boys, who obviously didn't have a clue what we were talking about.  
  
Duo was the first to speak up. "So…you girls know each other?"  
  
"Yeah, we were in the big house together." Lucky answered. She had a slight English accent.  
  
"Big house?" Heero asked with a confused expression.  
  
"Jail, dungeon, whatever you guys call it around here." I answered, this time. "We were both in the Australian about three years ago. Both for theft. Both tried, and found innocent." My voice had a gleam of pride in it, which Quatre couldn't figure out why.  
  
That night, I sat on Lucky's bed talking to my about the guys. I told my about my jail-bird life, in for theft once, for murder twice, taken out all three times. All innocent, all guilty. Lucky explained the same, once in jail, once in the asylum, for suicide. She talked until dawn, or at least until the knocks at the window were heard.  
  
Both staring at the closed window, the knocks came again. Tap, tap, tap, tap. Breath quickening, I stood and slowly walked toward the window, feeling the rods, heavy against my chest, as I walked. Finally reaching the window, I swung back the heavy curtain, exposing four figures with sharp teeth that gleamed in the lamplight.  
  
A crash and a scream from down the hall woke Quatre from his peaceful sleep.   
*That's Lucky's room* he told himself. Quietly sweeping his bathrobe from the doorknob, pulling it on, and rushing down the hall, only to find Triton pulling at the door.  
  
"Locked." He told Quatre. Another crash from the other side of the door. *What is happening to the girls behind that door?* Quatre asked himself again. Suddenly, with a crash, the door was flung open with the force of My body crashing into it. It was amazing, the sight. Four men, ganging up on me, Lucky sprawled on the desk, paler than before. I was still fighting, trying to keep off the men who were attacking me from all sides.  
  
Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. Pulling the ki rod out of my cape pocket, I threw it up into the air, a beam of light coming from my open hand. The light got brighter and brighter, finally surrounding me. The men covered their eyes, as if blinded by the light. As the seconds passed, the light got dimmer and dimmer, revealing me again.  
  
As Quatre watched me from the door, he noted the differences about me, the wings, blades, outfit, tail, and the sword. My wings were bat wings, the blades: gold, the outfit: a one piece spandex suit of gold and silver, the tail: a cat's tail with a sharp blade at the end, and the sword, which intrigued him most of all, had a dragon claw holding a crystal ball. I quickly fought the men, hitting them back, closer and closer to the wall.  
  
Finally, Lucky stirred, as if waking from a long sleep. She looked around the room, and seeing me against the wall, already transformed, jumped to her feet. Finding her own rod, luck, and following my example, she too transformed to join the fight.  
Green, silver, and gold mixed as the fight went on, the two boys watching from the doorway. As the girls fought, the windows were again kicked open, this time, Duo falling into the room followed by two more men. Duo seemed involved with the fight as well, for he never acknowledged Quatre and Triton watching from the open doorway.  
  
Fighting the newcomers off, Duo was at his match. *I can't transform, not here. But the girls are already transformed.* As Duo argued with himself, he was pushed, back to back, against me. *Transform already, Duo* I silently instructed as I matched the moves of my opponent.  
  
I swerved as the vampire dove for my throat. My sword was knocked out of my hand, and, before I could reach it, I was lifted up by my collar. The vampire lifted me above his head in a move of triumph, then brought my neck to his cold, dead lips. Before he could sick his fangs into my throat, he dropped me, falling to his knees, then to the floor at my feet.  
  
I stared at the lifeless body, then up at my rescuer. *It can't be him. No it can't be.* I thought. I stared at him a minute longer, looking him over. I remembered him perfectly, his greenish-blue hair, his blue eyes, his strong body, everything was so fresh in my mind. My heart was pounding in my chest as I stared into his eyes. He was my best friend in my childhood. Everyone had thought that he was dead, yet there he was, standing right in front of my.  
  
I had totally forgotten about the fight as it raged on behind my. I was too intrigued by his eyes, who he was, why he was here. It was as if the world had stopped, the room was silent, yet the small war was behind them. He had captured my heart, like he had six years ago, when I was sent away. I knew him so well, yet I didn't seem to know him at all.  
  
I was pulled out of the trance when a soft hand touched my shoulder. I turned quickly, startling Lucky. *I didn't even see her move* Lucky told herself.  
"Sorry, Lucky" I told her. I turned around again to look at the stranger. He was now in front of my, so close that, if I reached up, I could kiss him. I stared in his eyes, his hand on my waist. Without thinking, I changed back, my uniform disappearing, turning into dust.  
  
A small smile played on his lips as he finally spoke, his voice kind and clear. "I found you. I finally found you."  
  
"Ok, I, what are you not telling us?" Duo asked my.  
  
"Yeah I, tell us. How do you know him? And who is he?" Heero asked, for he too had appeared in the doorway. Quatre was standing behind I, now. The boy gave a quick wave as if to say "Hi, I remember you." As Quatre waved back, I turned, facing Heero, Duo, and Wufei, who walked up at that moment.  
  
"This is a friend of mine from about six years ago. He was two when I was born. We were best friends for eight years. On my ninth birthday, Quatre was already gone and Harry was the only one left to celebrate my birthday with me. My dad was off fighting somewhere and so was his dad. Our moms were…somewhere, my sister and brother had disappeared (supposed dead), and my other brothers weren't born yet.  
"When my dad got back, later that night, I was taken away to a private school in Australia. That is where I met Duo and the other guys. I swore to find Harry and my family again. I did everything and finally, couldn't take it anymore. As I searched, I did anything I could, even if it meant murder or theft. I became a jail-bird, and was finally sent here." I finished off.  
  
"So…what's his name?" Duo asked, his patience wearing off.  
  
"His name is Harry." I answered, I stole a quick glance in Harry's direction. The boy was staring at the carpet, seemingly interested by the pattern his boot left when he moved it across the floor.  
  
"I remember that day." Quatre whispered loudly, a glitch of wonder in his voice. "We were the same age. The three of us would do everything together. Our mom didn't like the fact that her little girl was playing with the boys and she never wanted us to fight; she thought kindness and knowledge would rule this world. She was always looking out for us…." Quatre's voice died off, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I'll go set up a room for you, Harry," Quatre said, as if waking from a trance.  
  
"No, Quatre," I whispered, "He can have my room, I'll stay in here with Lucky."  
  
The next morning, Duo found me on the balcony, talking quietly with Harry.  
  
"Where were you? I searched everywhere and couldn't find you." I was saying. My whisper was soft and sweet, very much unlike me. They stared off into the rising sun as they spoke, looking at each other only momentarily when they thought.  
  
"I didn't know where to look. Everywhere I went seemed to lead me farther away from you." His soft voice seemed to put I into an understanding trance. Duo felt his face flush, then burn with pure rage. He thought of my as his, and his alone. He stormed toward them as Harry brushed My hair out of my eyes. Duo grabbed Harry's shoulder and turned him to face Duo.  
  
"Get out of this, Duo." Harry's voice showed no emotion, but his eyes held fire.  
  
"I'll never let you take my!" Duo yelled, his rage blinding him, sending him into a fit of madness. Duo and Harry fought with expert skill, blocking every move and moving to strike at the right moments. I backed up, so as not to be in the fight, but to watch from a safe distance away. The boys were evenly matched as if they had fought each other before. Duo seemed to have the upper hand, threatening to throw Harry over the balcony, to his death.  
  
They seemed to fight for hours, even in every way. Finally, Duo slipped, throwing himself on the balcony rail to steady himself. His body trembled as he looked down the smooth wall and into the small pool below, at the bottom of the columns which held them up. He knew if he fell, he would be killed instantly. He struggled to regain his balance, but the thought of his death caused him to slip again. After slipping a third time, he felt his body being lifted up and turned. He faced Harry, his feet dangling like ropes without a surface to lie on.  
  
"She's mine, and will forever and always be." Harry told Duo. Duo was again turned, this time to face the pool and the forest beyond. It seemed, to him, like time stood still as he felt the grip on his shirt loosen. As his body dropped, Duo didn't scream, he prayed. He prayed until his body hit the freezing water below and sank to the bottom.  
  
I stood at the balcony and watched the body drop. No tears littered my face, no sniffles or cries of anguish escaped my throat. I could feel the guilt inside my, but only my eyes could show that. I knew my faults at that moment, my faults in life which I had created, like a monster welled up inside. My heart sank like the body, yet I wondered what would happen to my if Harry had died in that fight.  
  
"I wonder where the others are right now." I wondered out loud to myself while sitting in my new room, the room Duo once called his. I had undergone so much sympathy from the boys who were talking softly down the hall, in Quatre's room. I was listening so intently to the conversation of the boys, I didn't hear the soft squeak of the French doors.  
  
A cold hand on my shoulder sent a chill up my spine. I gasped, holding my breath. The hand moved off my shoulder touched my hair. My whole body froze in one long chill. I closed my eyes and waited.  
  
"I, you have terrorized my people too long. I am here to destroy your hold on us." I held on to my breath hoping it wouldn't be my last. *I guess those survival classes and boot camp do some good.* I thought. The terrible laugh seemed to come too soon, but soon after it started, it was cut off by the crash of my torturer's body being slammed into the opposite wall.  
  
My eyes opened in a flash along with a whoosh of air from my lungs. I looked at my side-table clock. *I held my breath for ten minutes?!* I asked myself, half surprised. Finally, the thought of my rescuer entered my mind. I turned quickly in my chair, only to be blinded by the light from the transformation. As the light disappeared, the face was reveled.  
  
"Cye!" my exclamation came out only as a whisper. Cye was an English student at the school I had gone to, and the smartest one of my friends. He held the power of weather, his color being a light blue. He fought a long and hard battle against the vampire.  
  
"My name is Felisæ, feel the wrath of my people!" seemed to be the vampire's war cry. His liquid movements out did Cye's trident, dodging and ducking with ease and grace. After what seemed like forever, a strike from behind brought Felisæ to his cold, dead knees. Cye looked up at Felisæ's defeater, only to see me, my sword lowered to level with the strike I had sent Felisæ.  
  
"Glad you came." I calmly acknowledged. Cye nodded his agreement. They smiled at each other, in a friendly manner. As I was about to let down my guard, a hiss sounded from behind the curtains, under the bed, and under the desk; three hisses, combined into one. My breath quickened, ready to face my opponent.  
  
"No, we cannot take them all alone." Cye grabbed my hand and raced for the door, only to be stopped short by a wall of hissing vampires. For the first time in my life, I was scared. The vampires came in from all sides, pouncing and clawing, like untamed lions, waiting to smell fresh blood. Cye was pulled away from I in the struggle to survive. I fought with expert skill, but I couldn't take them all at once, even when I was transformed.  
  
Like a miracle, at the worst time in the fight, I heard the sacred words which my father had used so many times: "To arms!" I imagined my father jumping in to the fight, the vampires fleeing from his strength. But, no, this voice was not that of my father, it was younger, more playful. As I thought, the thought of the battle left my mind. One of the vampires who had clawed his way to my, reached for my throat. His work never paid off, for he was intercepted by a sword as his fingers swept my face. The sword belonged to Harry, and if his aim had been off, My arm wouldn't be there.  
  
"I'm a big girl now, I can handle myself." I told Harry, a look of respect in my eye.  
  
"Yeah, fifteen is really old." Harry smiled sarcastically at my. He knew I wished I was older and hated being younger than everyone else. A death look passed between them as the battle went on. I knew Harry had transformed into something, but I couldn't tell what, yet.  
  
Cye watched I fight with a woman's grace and ease, and a man's strength and precision. He knew I was left handed, but it seemed to him like most of my power came from my right hand. His curiosity had taken him where he would not have dared gone before. He had to know the truth, and would give his life to know.  
  
The fight was over in a matter of minutes and the non-fighters, Quatre, Wufei, and Heero were set to work with bandages and first aid kits. Harry insisted on bandaging himself and me.  
  
"Why did you help?" I asked as soon as the room was cleared and Harry started bandaging my arm where I had been clawed.  
  
"I can't bear to see you hurt, I know if I hadn't fought, I wouldn't be sitting here, doing this now." I thought about what he had just said as he finished bandaging that arm and moved to pick up my other arm.  
  
"This one's fine." I said quickly, jerking my right arm away from his grasp. A look of concern swept over his face.  
  
"Something's wrong with it, isn't there?" I forced myself to look in his eyes.  
  
"No," I lied, looking away, knowing my eyes showed my lie perfectly. Harry reached for my arm again and held on tight. I struggled for a minute, then relaxed. I closed my eyes waiting for Harry to take my glove off or roll my sleeve up. After a few minutes of waiting, I looked up to find Harry looking at me.  
  
"You can either tell me what you're hiding, or…I'll see for myself." Harry talked like my father would have if I had brought a lizard home for a pet or had broken my mother's favorite dish set.  
  
"Go ahead and see for yourself." My stubbornness was one of my best traits and Harry loved that about me. Harry smiled at me and slipped my silk glove off my hand. His eyes widened at the sight of my hand. It was an intricate circuit of wires and metal, all connected to look like the hand that should be in its place. He looked at my face once again, trying to imagine what had happened and why.  
  
"I'll tell you what happened," Harry felt like I was reading his mind, but was sure it was plainly written across his face. Over the next few minutes, they sat on my bed, I explaining how I had gotten my mechanical arm and how I had lost the real one in a fight with sharks trying to get away from a group of vampires who were storming the boat I was on, and Harry listening intently.  
  
A few minutes after I had finished my story, we sat there, just staring at each other, looking straight into each others' eyes. Harry watched a playful gleam seep into my eyes, the gleam a child would get, or a newly married couple would get. He knew that same gleam was in his eyes at that moment, he could tell.  
  
The next few minutes went by so quickly for me, I barely knew what was happening between the two of them. All I felt was Harry's gentle hands on my back and his nose touch mine.  
  
The pool below the balcony rippled a few times, then broke with a splash. Duo had been under water for more than three hours and he was getting impatient. He lifted his body out of the water and stumbled to the columns in the back of the house where the sweet smell of blood lured him. His now sharp teeth gleamed in the light of the full moon. *I must wait until the lights are out.* he told himself.  
  
Duo waited for an hour, finally, spotting a rabbit diving out of the bushes, he chased it, caught it, and drank the life out of it. Blood did not suit him as it did the other vampires of the world. He needed more, energy and power, that is what he drank from the living. He lumbered over to the columns again and started to climb.   
Higher and higher, the balcony lurched closer to him with each reach forward. The final stretch seemed like an hour to reach. Duo's whole body ached with a painless pain. He heaved his body over the rail, and began to stalk the house looking for its cursed inhabitants.  
  
I awoke and looked over at the glowing clock. I had only slept for an hour and fifteen minutes. I laid my head back down and listened to the soft beating of Harry's heart. I looked at his face in the moonlight, then out the window at the protecting glow of the full moon. A strange shadow covered the moon, pausing like a person trying to see in the French doors.  
  
I lightly shook Harry's head, trying to wake him. *Please wake up.* I prayed. I reached for the night table, on which the ki rod was. I turned, looking for the silver rod in the darkness. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a soft gleam on the opposite desk. The gleam was that of my strength rod, the newly glowing moon-beams reflecting off the golden surface of the shaft. The strength rod was less powerful then the ki rod, but it would have to do.  
  
As I stood on the hard, wooden floor, the movement of the shadow outside caught my eye. My pace quickened as the movement became more evident. The figure was nearing the window, the heavy form of a person becoming more and more realistic. Finally, I reached the desk and raised the rod above my head. My upward throw was cut off by the French doors crashing in and the figure emerging into the light of the transformation. I transformed with more speed then ever, hoping my eyes had deceived me.  
  
The blinding light woke Harry, as he watched the scene from the bed. My power was great, but Harry knew that my opponent was stronger then my. *If she needs my help, I'll help her.* Harry told himself reassuringly. My opponent was the one person Harry hoped would never have to fight me, Duo, his sharp teeth gleaming in the glow of the moon.  
  
Harry intently watched I fight with expert skill. My form seemed to consist of striking Duo, then, as he retaliated, jump over him, making him turn every time. I had studied my father's fighting techniques and made my own of those. I was strong and could handle pain; tall and thin (I was six feet, four inches tall and weighed one hundred and ten pounds), allowing my to move with grace and speed, and extremely flexible. I joked while I fought, making fun of Duo for hitting my too soft or missing my all together.  
  
The end of the fight, or the end of the beginning of the fight, seemed to come too soon. Duo, somehow, stopped My attack and lifted my up by my jawbone.  
  
"I was always stronger then you, and I shall stay that way, forever." An evil laugh escaped his throat as he brought my neck to his lips. Harry was overcome with rage and tried to delay him, but Duo threw My sword at him, terminating his attack. My life was drawn out of my in an instant, Duo's dead heart not caring about my death as he once did.  
  
As the last of my life was drawn out of my, my last breath escaped my now lifeless lips. My body slumped like a ragdoll as Duo threw my body on the bed. Harry stood, burning with rage for his lost love. A strange glow appeared around him, a scream echoing in the far rooms of the house. Harry's power was stunning, blinding almost.  
  
His rage boiled inside him, taking over his brain, giving him only one thought: *He killed I, your one true love. Are you going to just let him stand there?* Harry attacked Duo with all the force he had, yet he was only pushed aside. He thrashed at Duo again and again, each time pushed aside. The noise woke the other boys who gathered at the doorway, watching the fight rage on.  
  
"What are we waiting here for, our friends are about to be killed." Quatre looked at the others with a stern look of anger spreading over his face. The boys charged into the fight, neither knowing what they were doing, nor what they had to do. None of the fighters saw a small movement on the bed.  
  
I felt like my body had been drained of water or blood as I woke from what seemed like a long sleep. My head rolled to the side so I could see what was going on in front of my. I couldn't stand, I had no energy left to move. *Wait a minute, my arm is battery powered. If I could move the battery energy from my arm into my brain, I could have enough energy to destroy Duo.*  
  
My head spun as I struggled to transfer the energy I had left to my brain. Slowly, I had the energy to stand, which I did as soon as I had the energy. No one seemed to notice my "rising from the dead." I hunched over, for I did not have the energy to raise the rest of my body yet. My breath was short, my eyes were blazing with hatred. Duo had thrust the boys across the room in rage and fatigue of their impeccable annoyance. He fell with a new weight heaved upon his shoulders. I had jumped, with all my strength, onto Duo. I seized the sword hilt and plunged it into his back with the last bit of might I had. As his body melted away, I fainted, falling into Harry's arms.  
  
Harry picked my limp body up and put me on the bed gently. I needed my rest and this was the best time for it.  
  
Quatre and Harry nursed me back to health and repaired my mechanical arm. Quatre learned that my gold eye was really a glass eye and I couldn't see out of it. A few days after I could walk again, was my sixteenth birthday. The boys all gave me presents that I fully deserved. Quatre had made me a mechanical eye to put in the glass one's place. Harry waited until later that night to give me the second present he had bought for me.  
  
"Starr, as you know, or you will know, where our families live, there are no age laws (this may seem unlikely but one must believe me). Well, I…um…was hoping that…um…." Harry's voice died off at this time, not being able to finish his sentence because of the tears welling up in his eyes. He reached into his jacket packet and pulled out a small box.   
  
"What I want to ask, Starr, is…uh…will you marry me?" Harry's surprise had left me speechless. I felt one strand of tears falling down my face, for my mechanical eye could not cry. My eyes must have said my answer, because then Harry picked my up in a kiss of true love. He had hoped for this moment for such a long time, he could not remember when the thought came into his mind. They knew they were meant to be together and this moment was only fate doing my biding.  
  
***********************THREE MONTHS LATER**************************  
  
Quatre sat in the fourth pew from the altar next to Ryoko, his sister. Ryoko cradled his and Gene's, my other brother, heads in my hands while trying to comfort them and stop them from crying. A few pews behind them, was Sage and Lucky, Lucky crying her eyes out. Triton was on the other side of Lucky, comforting their dad. My parents were also crying, being comforted by their two other sons, Goten (3) and Gohan (11).  
  
They were all crying because their sister and brother, daughter and son, were getting married. I had only let a single tear run down my face while I stood at the altar awaiting the final words. I smiled as Harry pulled my veil out of my eyes. I had waited for this moment for so long, it seemed like it lasted forever. Cheers and hollers were heard through out the church. I pulled myself away from Harry just to stare in his eyes.  
  
"It seems like yesterday that you saved me." My eyes shinned with tears. "I waited my whole life for this moment." My whisper was soft and sweet.  
  
A few hours later, I walked back into the church. I had gotten away from all the noise and dancing at the party, only to be alone again. I was listening for something I knew I would hear. I stared at the altar, then to the floor. I was trying to remember something, but I didn't know what. A crash at the end of the aisle sent a chill through my. Someone was there, I could feel it inside my. I turned on my heels and searched for movement. My heart pounded in my chest, I breathed quickly. A breeze went past my, chilling my arms.  
  
I started to quickly walk toward the exit of the church. Footsteps, tap tap, like heels through carpet, were behind my, following my. I was scared, I hoped my car was still out front. I concentrated on the exit of the church, trying to block the sound of the footsteps from my mind. A sharp pain froze my left shoulder, surprising my more then hurting my. My heart pounded, my breath quickened as I was quickly spun around. Standing in front of my was Felisæ, as "well" as he was the last time I saw him. He grabbed my neck and squeezed, hard. My throat was blocked, I could feel his nails digging into my skin, blood dripping down my neck and staining my light blue dress, a dark purple. I knew I couldn't stand those nails much longer, they would either dig too deep and puncture my throat or choke me, which ever happened first.   
  
Felisæ's evil laugh choked me even more then before. I felt blood choking me as it came up my throat, finally spurting out of my mouth. Felisæ lifted me up above head, proud of his catch, like a knight with the dragon's head, causing his nails to dig into my neck even farther. The pain was unbearable. My breath was cut off as I tried to think above the pain. This wasn't the best way to die, I knew it, and I wouldn't let it happen, couldn't. That's when I felt it, a soothing sensation swarming through my body. I couldn't move, breathe, blink, think. My mind was totally cut off from the rest of my body. I could still see everything, the ceiling, Felisæ below me. The soothing sensation was still there, the only difference was the pain, welling up from inside me, worse than anything I had ever felt before. I felt like it would kill me, even though I knew the horrible truth, I would die anyway. No one had seen me leave, and if they had followed me, they would be here, helping me, already.   
  
I could see Felisæ putting me down, carefully, even though I slumped like a rag-doll. He thought I was dead, but no, I knew. I couldn't die. I could still feel, see, taste, smell everything around me. Felisæ set me in a pew, turned, and started to walk out. As he walked, I heard something, a page turn from the alter. Still not being able to move, I waited, waiting for another clue, something, anything for me to know who it was. Obviously, Felisæ heard it too, for he turned awkwardly, toward the sound. He sniffed the air, very much like a dog, for a scent. I tried the same, trying to figure out what he smelled. Surprisingly, my sense of smell had grown acutely, and I could smell everything. I could even tell where the person was and who it was. I first sensed Harry, then Sage, then Cye, Lucky, Wufei, Heero, Quatre, Triton… the list went on and on. There was also a strange smell, strong, from all around, but especially strong in Felisæ's direction. It was obvious to what the smell was, vampires of course, which wasn't the best thought for me. He looked in my direction, just to make sure, then back to the altar. His steps were cautious as he approached, looking around for his reinforcements, which I saw now. Hiding behind curtains and pillars, were dozens, hundreds of vampires of every race, age, and gender available for humans. Some dressed in old fashioned garb, some in the newest styles. Even some in knight outfits or medieval garb. Each bared fangs of vampires. Felisæ had been extremely cautious until he reached the altar. A shriek was heard, as Lucky came running out from behind the altar, Felisæ trailing closely behind, followed by the rest of the caravan. Suddenly, as if a bell had been rung or a stereo turned on, the whole party sprung into action, facing off, one human to every five vampires, or more. It was unbearable, having to sit and watch instead of fight too. I couldn't even turn away or close my eyes, the whole thing happened right in front of me.  
  
The battle was short, almost everyone survived, almost. No one could get Wufei to get up.  
  
"I'm too weak, leave me to die." He kept repeating. They did as he said, and he did die. After they said their good byes, their attention was turned to me. I lay helpless, watching their faces slip in and out of view.  
  
****THE FOLLOWING IS FROM THE VIEW OF Q. R. WINNER****  
  
We all knew the truth, although I don't think that Harry could grip it. None of us could. As we said our good-byes, I thought I saw that special gleam in her eye, that happy gleam that makes you warm inside when you're down. No, it couldn't have been that. I knew the truth, and that was that.  
  
****THE REST IS MY ACCOUNT****  
  
They said their good-byes, which I wished to answer, but couldn't.  
  
"You meant the world to me…us." Quatre concluded after the others had spoken.   
"Good bye, Starr, good-bye." I knew it would never be returned. As the darkness surrounded me, I knew the truth, I understood, and accepted the truth. 


End file.
